


Guardians of Kirkwall

by FyireMoon



Category: Dragon Age II, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: GoTG AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyireMoon/pseuds/FyireMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Guardians of The Galaxy/ Dragon Age AU where the characters are:<br/>Hawke is Peter Quill<br/>Fenris is Gamora<br/>Anders is Drax<br/>Isabela is Rocket<br/>Merrill is Groot<br/>Varric is Yondu<br/>Meredith is Ronan, Orsino is Korath and Varania is Nebula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Why have you been fighting with the other kids again, Enigma?” The young girl ducked her head at her fathers words, hiding her black eye shamefully.

“Enigma."

She finally looked up tearfully at her father, "They killed a little frog.” She looked down again and rubbed her eyes, “Smushed it with a stick."

Her father smiled weakly, his fingers twitching as if he wanted to reach for her hand, "You’re so much like your mother. You even look like her, and she was something else.” Enigma’s lower lip trembled, it hurt seeing her father so weak. He was always smiling and making jokes, but his sickness had taken that from him so quickly it had left the young girl behind.

“Malcolm. You’ve got a present there for Enigma, don’t ya?” Enigma’s uncle, Gamlen, interrupted.

“Of course.” her father seemed annoyed by this interruption, his fingers slowly inched towards a small box wrapped in colourful paper. Gamlen leaned forward and picked up the present, unzipping Enigma’s backpack and putting it in with finality.

Malcolm smiled at his daughter. “Open it once I’m gone, alright kiddo?” At his words, more tears fell from Enigma’s eyes and she squeezed them shut, “You’re uncle is going to take such good care of you. At least until your Mom comes to get you."

The heart rate monitor dropped several beats, and Malcolm weakly extended a hand towards her, "Don't cry, Enigma.” Enigma turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut tighter, tears falling faster now, “Enigma. Take my hand.” Gamlen nudged the girl forward but she resisted. She refused to believe what was happening, maybe if she closed her eyes it would all go away. The monitors beeps turned into a high whining sound.

“Dad?” Enigma's eyes flew open and she lunged towards the bed, “Dad?!” She screamed. She clung to his hand, sobs wracking her body as she screamed. Her uncle wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, carrying the fighting, screaming child into the hall and placing her down. Enigma screamed again and again for her father.

“Enigma. Stay here, please.” her uncle ordered, turning on his heel and running back into the room. Enigma stood still, struggling to breath; tears poured steadily down her cheeks. Her sneakers beat on the tile floor as she raced down the hall, crashing through the front door. A silhouette of a young girl raced into the fog and collapsed on the wet grass. Her hands curled into fists in the grass as she cried.

Suddenly she was engulfed in a beam of light. A ship like a bird loomed over her, churning the air and whipping the girls hair around her face. A whirling of gold light spiraled down from the ship, tugging the girl away from the earth. 

A desperate scream left Enigma's raw throat,

**“Dad!"**


	2. Chapter 2

 

“We had a deal!” The door slammed on her words, cutting Enigma Hawke off from the Broker’s shop. Letting out a sharp, frustrated sigh, she turned her head to the side and froze. Leaning against the wall, cutting a fruit open with a knife was an elf, with dark skin and white hair. Intricate white tattoos decorated his body.

“What happened?” He asked causally, taking a large bite of the fruit and regarding the Ravager with light green eyes.

“Uhm.” Hawke shrugged at the door and cleared her throat, “This guy just backed out of a deal on me.” She glared at the metal door, “If there’s one thing I hate it’s a man without integrity. Enigma Hawke, people call me Star Lord.”

The elf smiled and turned towards her, “You look like an honorable woman.”

Hawke laughed and ducked her head, “Yeah, well, I mean some people say that about me.” She tossed the orb in the air, “I wouldn’t say that, but who am I to-”

In that second, the elf kicked her in the stomach, sending her stumbling backwards and snatched the orb out of the air. He took off down the street. Hawke regained her footing with a curse and pulled something from her bag. She pitched it over the crowd and it unraveled into ropes made of red energy. It coiled around his legs and he fell to the ground, the orb rolling away from his fingers.

A flash of red and brown raced past him and scooped up the orb, “Sorry!” Hawke called over her shoulder. The Ravager skidded around the corner and dodged around people, plotting the fastest path to her ship. _Varric’s going to kill me!_ Her mind yelled.

Stinging pain rang out in her hand and the orb slipped from her fingers. She hissed and turned on her heel to try and pick it up again, but it rolled under the railing and fell to the level below. The elf leapt onto a table and vaulted the railing, landing in a crouch a few paces from the orb. He grabbed it and took off running.

Unhooking the thruster from her pants, Hawke ran a few paces ahead of the elf and leapt over the banister, crashing into him and sending them both to the ground. The elf flipped her over harshly and dug his knee into her throat.

“You never learn.” He snarled.

“It’s a bad habit of mine.”  Hawke smirked. She unclipped the thruster from her leg and hooked it onto his belt, activating it from her belt and grabbing the orb from his hand. The thruster carried him away from Hawke, slamming him into a fountain. Hawke got up and tossed the orb in the air triumphantly, blowing a kiss in the Elf’s direction.

She never saw the people behind her. A tall, woman tree hybrid threw a bag over Hawke’s head and then threw the thrashing package over its shoulder.

“Stop smiling, you’re supposed to be professional!” A woman, dressed in a tunic and tall boots stood in front of the tree-woman, a large gun on her back. Fishlike scales decorated her hands, neck, and legs. She turned and hurried down the stairs.           

Her face dropped, “You’ve gotta be kidding.” Her hands went for her gun as the elf stalked towards her, but he threw her aside with ease.

He pulled out his sword and swung at the tree-woman.  She dropped the bag as the elf hacked at her arms, the knife taking chunks of the wood off. He swung and took both her arms off in one swing then spun and buried his sword into her stomach. He knelt in the same fluid motion and threw back the top of the bag, only to be met with an energy bolt to the neck. He fell back, curling around himself as electric shocks traveled across his body.

Hawke slipped from the bag and raced away, holstering her gun as she went. The scaled woman ran her tongue along her teeth and reached for her gun.

“I live for the simple things in life.” She grinned as she lined the gun up with Hawke’s fleeing figure, “Like how much this is going to hurt.” a ball of electricity hit Hawke in the back. She fell to the ground and writhed as the energy coursed through her body.

“Yeah, writhe little girl.” The woman’s boasting was interrupted by a sad whine from her companion.

“Oh calm down! They’ll grow back, idiot.” The woman rolled her eyes and rested her gun on her shoulder. Suddenly her body was encased in gold light, lifting her off her feet. The light spread to the tree-woman and another beam picked up Elf.  Ships shaped like exploding stars surrounded them.

“Subject 426, drop your weapon now.” A clear voice rang out.

The woman let the gun fall from her fingers with a sigh, “Crap.”

“By the Authority of the Nova Core you are under arrest.”

Two guards hauled Hawke to her feet.

“Hey! If it isn’t Star Princess!”One of the guards said, Hawke knew her name was Aveline.

Hawke frowned at her, “Come on, It’s Star _Lord_.”

Aveline rolled her eyes, “Sorry, Lord.” She turned to the other guard, “I picked her up a while back for petty thievery. She’s got a code name!”

 

\---

               

“Fenris. Surgically and genetically modified to be a living weapon.” The guards looked worried as they debriefed the captain on the prisoners, “Adopted son of the Mad God Thanos. Thanos recently sent him and his sister, Varania to work for Meredith, which leads us to believe Thanos and Ronan are working together.” Fenris scowled at the guards as they moved him along and pulled the woman in front of them.

“This is Subject 426, although it likes to call itself, ‘Isabela’. A product of genetic experimenting, they mixed human and fish DNA to try and create a mermaid from Terran legend. Her charges are pirating, thievery, arson, and destruction of Thedas Core property. ” Isabela crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed.

“This is Subject 785, also known as ‘Merrill’. It’s a humanoid plant that’s been traveling with Subject 426 as hired muscle.” Merrill leaned forward and loomed in front of the glass separating her from the guards.

“Enigma Canta Hawke. From Terra. She was taken in by a group of mercenaries know as The Ravagers led by Varric Tethras.” Aveline regarded the scowling woman in front of her with amusement. Concentrating hard, Enigma held out a fist as Aveline talked and moved her other hand next to it as if she were cranking something. As she ‘cranked’, her middle finger raised from her other fist.

She gasped in mock surprise, “Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know how this machine worked!”

“What a bunch of A-holes.” The captain sneered, “Transport all four to the Kyln.”

 They lined them up and walked them down a hall. All the while, Isabela prattled on.

“Most prisons are bad, but these guys? They are corrupt! Not that it matters for me; I’m not going to be here for more than a few days. I’ve broken out of 22 prisons before and this one is no different.” She turned to Merrill, “Isn’t that right.”

“I am Merrill.” The tree nodded. Her arms had finally grown back and were cuffed like the rest of them.

“You’re lucky the elf showed up!” She called to Hawke, “Because otherwise me and Merrill’d be collecting that bounty right now, and _you’d_ be getting drawn and quartered by Varric and those Ravagers.”

“I’ve had a lot of people try and kill me over the years, I am not about to be taken down by a tree and a fish woman.”

“What’s a fish?”

“’What’s a fish?’ It’s half of what you are or so I heard.” Hawke snapped.

“Ain’t no thing like me, except me.”  

Hawke sighed and turned her attention to Fenris, “So this orbs got a very mysterious air to it. Care to share what it really is?”

“I am Merrill.” The tree spoke up.

“That’s nice. What is it?” Hawke repeated.

 “I have nothing to say to an honorless thief.” He snapped, staring straight ahead. Hawke rolled her eye.

“Pretty high and mighty from the lackey of a maniac.” Isabela said, the corner of her mouth twitching as Fenris’ head snapped to the side to stare at her, “Yeah, I know who you are.”

“I wasn’t retrieving the orb for Meredith.” He spoke through clenched teeth, “I was betraying him. I had an agreement to sell it to a third party.”

“I am Merrill.” Merrill leaned over Enigma shoulder to look at her.

“Well, that’s just as fascinating as the _first_ 89 times you’ve said that.” Hawke sighed in frustration, “What is wrong with the Giving Tree here?”

“Well she don't know talkin' good like me and you,” Isabela tossed over her shoulder, “so her vocabulistics is limited to "I" and "am" and "Merrill," exclusively in that order.” Hawke opened her mouth to answer but broke off

In the room next to them, one of the guards were going through her bag and pulled her headphones and cassette player out of her bag, slipping them over his ears; they could hear the music coming from them.

“HEY!” She yelled and slipped through the door before it closed, “Those are mine!” The guard turned, grabbed a baton off the table and struck the Ravager in the stomach with it.

The electricity forced her to her knees, but she gritted her teeth and yelled once more, “Hooked on a Feeling, Blue Suedes. That song belongs to me!”  The guard hit her again and she fell onto her side. Two other guards pulled her out of the room and restrained her all the way down the rest of the way down the hall. They stripped her of everything but her underclothes and threw her into a room where they blasted her with a red liquid. She would’ve tried to attack the guards, had four drones not surrounded her with their guns ready. They forced her, angry and slowly drying off, into another room and shoved a set of yellow clothes into her hands.

As she got dressed they pushed Isabela into the room as well, scales glistening along the length of her arms and legs. She had gills along her sides. Isabela glared at Hawke and the green eyed woman looked away quickly. Hawke pulled the thick yellow shirt over her head and ran a hand through her wild hair. The red liquid had left it and her clean, but without anything to hold it back it was a nuisance.  She was about to give up on keeping it away from her face when another pair of hands grabbed her hair. She yelped and swatted at them.

“Stop it. I’m helping.” It was Isabela and she tied Hawke’s hair up with a strip of her shirt. In fact, she had ripped the bottom of her tank top off completely.

“Thanks…” Hawke adjusted her shirt cautiously when Isabela had finished. The guards pushed them into the hall where they joined Fenris and Merrill again. Fenris regarded them both coldly and turned away. Hawke found the sight of him in bright yellow leggings and a tank top rather funny.   

When they entered the main room and had sleeping bags thrown into their arms, almost everyone in the room stopped to stare at them. A ripple ran through the crowd and they all started screaming insults. Death threats, screamed promises of revenge for fallen loved ones, all focused on one person. The white haired elf walking a few paces behind a Ravager.

“The guards will protect him, right?” Hawke directed her question over her shoulder at Isabela.

“They’re here to stop us from getting out; they don’t care what else happens.” Isabela shrugged.

“Whatever nightmares the future holds are but dreams compared to what's behind me.” Fenris met Hawke’s gaze with the same steely look he gave everything, as though the screams and insults merely washed over him. Hawke took a deep breath and turned back, slamming to a halt with a gasp. A huge man with leathery skin the colour of the ocean loomed over her.

“Look at the new meat.” He leaned down and stroked her cheek, “You and I are gonna have some fun, swee- AGH” He broke off as Merrill put herself between them and stuck two branchlike fingers up his nose, lifting him off the ground.

“Let’s make something clear.” Isabela had her hands behind her back and walked slowly in front of the gathered crowd, “This girl, is OUR booty. You try and take her, you go through us. Or more accurately, we go through _you._ ” At these words, Merrill dropped the giant harshly on the ground and continued towards the halls. Isabela winked at Hawke before following her.

Everyone started at Hawke, “I’m with them.” She stammered, before hurrying after them.


End file.
